A pneumatic tire improved in drainage performance by employing straight main grooves has been previously known.
For example, in the following Patent document 1, in order to improve drainage performance and noise performance, a pneumatic tire provided in the tread portion with three main grooves and narrow grooves disposed in a vehicle-outside land portion has been proposed.